


We've Got Such Good Fashion Sense

by PunkRockPiccolo



Series: Fem!Fall Out Boy [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cute Girlfriend Shopping Trip, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Got kinda serious for a second but not too long, mentions of self-esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPiccolo/pseuds/PunkRockPiccolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Petra said she had a day planned for the two of them, a shopping trip was not exactly what Patricia had in mind. Don’t get her wrong, she loved Petra to death and took any chance to hang out, but clothes shopping was pretty far down on her “favorite activities” list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Such Good Fashion Sense

**Author's Note:**

> It was so cute then I got serious there for sec, but I fixed it!!!  
> Hope you guys enjoy! I'm working on more stuff, requests and random ideas, so keep a look out!
> 
> Seriously though, thank you to everyone who has left kudos and/or commented. You guys make my day and keep me writing!

“I honestly don’t know why you insist on dragging me on this impromptu shopping trip, Petra. I’m absolutely horrible at giving my opinion on clothes.”

“Bolderdash, Trish! See? I can use big words too.”

“…Impromptu isn’t a big word.”

“Shush, look how cute that sundress is!”

Patricia sighed as her easily excitable girlfriend ran over and pressed her face against the glass of some random clothing store, admiring the admittedly cute display of summer dresses.

When Petra said she had a day planned for the two of them, a shopping trip was not exactly what Patricia had in mind. Don’t get her wrong, she loved Petra to death and took any chance to hang out, but clothes shopping was pretty far down on her “favorite activities” list.

Before she could blink, the older girl grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the store with a manic grin. Her eyes flitted around the racks and tables of folded clothes before settling triumphantly on the display of dresses.

“Come on Trish! This green one would look perfect on you!”

“Stop pulling my arm! You’re going to rip it off!”

Petra laughed, but let go, busying her hands with finding the correct size dress. With a tiny whoop, she pulled the desired clothing from the rack and held it out to Patricia.

The dress was sleeveless and looked like it would just reach Patricia’s knees. It was stripped a pretty mint green and navy blue with a thin brown belt around the middle.

Patricia bit her lip.

“I don’t know, Petra…”

“Well, I do. You’re at least trying it on.” Petra scoffed and rolled her eyes, hanging the dress over her arm.

Patricia was still a bit apprehensive. Petra must’ve noticed because she looked around the store for a second before finding her target.

“Okay then, a preposition.”

“Proposition.”

“Shut up, not important right now. You try this dress on and I’ll try that one.” She said and pointed to a rack not too far away.

Said rack was lined with dresses that looked like something straight out of the 1950’s. They were red with white polka dots and a frilly white collar.

Patricia pursed her lips, trying to imagine the dark haired bassist in the dress and failed. She had to see it for herself.

“…okay. Fine.”

Petra grinned widely and swooped over to the rack, only grimacing slightly as she found one in her size and went to wave down a worker to open the dressing rooms.

In record time, Patricia found herself face to face with a smudged mirror in a horrifically lighted changing room, the sundress hanging innocently on a hook.

With a long suffering sigh and the sound of Petra rustling around in the stall next to her, the young vocalist set to work changing into the dress.

Okay, to be honest, it wasn’t too bad. The soft fabric draped itself nicely over her frame and the curve of her hips. The belt around the middle gave her curves a nice accent without being unflattering. It…looked nice, really.

“Trish! You done yet? I wanna get out of this stupid thing as soon as possible.”

Patricia chuckled and unlocked the slotted door.

“Yeah, I’m good. Show at the same time?”

“You betcha. One, two, three!”

Patricia stepped around the door and…bit her lips together to keep in her laughter.

In all honesty, the dress didn’t look to bad. Nice shape and color for Petra’s skin. However, the way Petra bared her teeth in her signature sneer and cocked her hip to the side made her look out of place in the garment.

“Uh….you- you…”

Patricia couldn’t hold it back and started giggling, hunched over.

“Stop. Stop laughing. I’ll beat you with my rolling pin.” Petra growled, but only managed to sound half-convincing because she too began to laugh.

Once their giggle fits subsided, Petra actually got a good look at the dress Patricia was wearing. A genuine smile split her face.

“Wow, that looks amazing, Trish!”

Pink dusted Patricia’s cheeks as she picked at the hem of the dress.

“Really?” Her voice was quiet. Years of insecurities still poking through, even then.

Petra rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl’s waist, pulling her in and kissing the crown of her head.

“Yes, and if we don’t get it I will probably cry.”

Patricia chuckled and detached herself, slipping back into her stall to change.

“Whatever you say, hun.”

(~~~)

The trend of compromising on trying different outfits continued through four more stores before the duo stopped for smoothies. Patricia grinned as she sent a collection of pictures she took of Petra in increasingly ridiculous outfit combinations to Jo and Andi, figuring they’d get just as big a kick out of it as she did.

Petra had managed to get her to buy two more sundresses, a few pairs of jeans, and even snuck a floral print crop top as well. Patricia made a mental note to shove it in the back of her drawer and pray Petra would forget about it eventually.

“Hey, patticakes.”

“Whatever it is, no. I told you not to call me that.”

“Yes, yes, trishadoo.”

“Not that one either.”

“Fine! Anyway, you think you’re up for one more store before we go meet Andi and Jo for dinner?”

Patricia pocketed her phone and sighed, rolling her head to look at Petra and regretting it as soon as she saw the pout and clasped hands.

“Ugh….fine. One more.”

“YES! You said yes. No take backs. Come on!”

Petra jumped up, bags swaying as she collected them and began to drag her girlfriend down the strip, dead set on a particular destination.

“Jesus, Petra! You are determined for me to lose an arm today. Where are we- NO. Nope. Uh-uh, Petra.”

Patricia dug her heels into the sidewalk as best she could and brought them both to a jerking halt as she saw the pink and black entrance to the store Petra was headed for.

The bassist turned around with a pout.

“But, Trish. You said one more!”

“Yes,” Patricia spat out with a touch of venom. “But, you didn’t feel the need to clarify you meant fucking Victoria’s Secret either, so I feel I’m allowed to rescind my statement.”

Petra frowned and sighed lightly.

“Why not? I think it’ll be fun! We can find something cute for you! Or me. Or both. Yo, we could get matching- wait a minute.”

Her frown darkened a bit as she leveled Patricia with a knowing gaze.

“Is this more of your self-esteem nonsense?”

Patricia scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, feeling as if that could somehow protect her from Petra’s gaze.

“It’s not nonsense, Petra. You know how I feel about how I look, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t act like it’s a joke.”

Petra sighed again and pulled the younger girl into a hug, ignoring the way Patricia was still tensely curled into herself and their bags pushed against their legs.

“You know that’s not what I think. I know you’ve issues with your body, but I honestly don’t see why! You’re beautiful! Ask anyone! And even when others say different, what does it matter? I think you’re beautiful and sexy, and I wouldn’t change that.”

Patricia took a few deep breaths and eventually relaxed against Petra.

“Yeah, I get it. It’s just…”

Petra pulled away, placing her hands on Patricia’s shoulders and grinning widely.

“Come on. I’m gonna show you how I see you if it kills me.”

(~~~)

Patricia thinks she owes the poor girl stocking bras an apology due to the way Petra scared the absolute shit out of her by basically running into the glass door. The door said pull not push, genius.

Said girlfriend was currently staring down a wall of lacy lingerie, when a polite voice piped up behind Patricia.

“Excuse me; can I help you find anything today?”

Patricia turned around to see a girl, maybe seventeen or so, whose eyes widened a bit in recognition at Patricia’s face.

“O-oh, wow, you’re Patricia Stump aren’t you?”

Patricia blushed, but smiled brightly at the girl.

“Yep, that’s me. Um, I’m not much into this kind of shopping. So…” She trailed off, looking over to Petra, only to see that she was engaged in a conversation with another worker.

The girl followed Patricia’s gaze and smiled.

“Looking for something to impress with?”

Patricia’s face turned a deep shade of red as her smile turned to a half-grimace.

“Uh, maybe? Petra dragged me in here, but I’m not too sure about what to look for.”

The girl waved her hand for Patricia to follow her as she walked to the back of the store.

“I think I’ve got something that’ll look great with your skin tone. Hold on just a sec….ah-hah! Here you go.”

The girl held out a set that made Patricia gulp.

The top was a slightly-transparent baby doll top made of a seaglass colored fabric. The bottoms were thankfully not a thong like Patricia had been dreding, but a cute pair of cheeksters the same color as the top.

Patricia held it gently in her hands and ran her fingers over the material, actually liking the silky feel of it. Still, she wasn’t sure about all of it.

“I don’t know. I’m not the best at picking out clothes.”

The young worker chuckled.

“I can open a changing room for you if you want to try it on?”

Patricia bit her lip, debating before eventually nodding and following the girl back to the changing rooms.

Blessedly, the store was fairly deserted, so there was no one else in the changing area. However, the blonde singer hesitated for a minute before actually starting to try the suddenly dangerous item of clothing, facing away from the mirror.

Once the outfit was on, Patricia had to admit, she didn’t feel too exposed. There was definitely a touch of discomfort, but it wasn’t overwhelming. The fabric felt cool and soft against her skin. Not too tight either.

A quick rap on the changing room door made Patricia squeak in surprise though. The answering chuckle however, calmed her a bit.

“Trish? Are you trying something on?”

“Generally that’s what you do in changing rooms isn’t it, Petra?” She sassed back, rolling her eyes.

Petra laughed and wiggled to door handle, excitement lacing her voice.

“Oh! Can I see? Please please please, Trish?”  
Patricia gnawed on her lip as she debated opening the door. She hadn’t even looked at herself in the mirror yet. Well, maybe if Petra liked it, it would help her feel better about looking.

“Okay, just…don’t laugh?”

Petra rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“Trish, babe, how could I laugh? I bet you look freaking amaaaa….”

Her sentence trailed off as Patricia opened the door, her gaze cast to the floor and her lower lip wedged between her teeth.

After a moment, she glanced up at Petra’s awestruck face.

“Does…does it look okay?”

Petra just stood with her mouth open, trying to kick start her brain into functioning again.

Patricia felt her face burn, the idea that Petra didn’t really like it and was thinking of a way to tell her made her want to shut the door.

“If it doesn’t look good, I can take it off but-“

Before she could finish the sentence, Petra had pushed her back into the changing room and shut the door behind her.

Patricia frowned under Petra’s dark gaze, confusion filling her as the elder ran her finger lightly over the fabric covering her sides.

“It looks amazing, Trish. You look fucking gorgeous.”

Her blush from before returned to Patricia’s face and she smiled.

“You think so?”

“Oh hell yeah. But,” Petra looked her straight in the eye. “What do you think? That’s important here. Is it comfortable? Do you like how it looks?”

Patricia pursed her lips, taking a deep breath before turning and looking at her reflection.

And holy smokes did she look good.

The girl was right; the color accented her skin tone beautifully. The flare of the top made sure to compliment her shape perfectly. With nervous hands, she lifted the edge of the top to see the bottoms. The way they fit her snugly, but not tightly were perfect.

Petra’s dark hands snaked their way around her waist, her grin reflecting back over Patricia’s shoulder.

“Well? Believe you’re sexy yet?”

And for the first time in a long, long time, Patricia did.

(~~~)

They thanked the girls at the register for their help and exited the store.

Petra had a re-fueled ego, thanks to the girls recognizing them. Fans of their music, apparently.

“Hey, Trish. Think we should put out a Fall Out Boy lingerie line?”

Patricia snorted a laugh and shook her head.

“Yeah, no. Not on your life, Wentz. Now hurry up, Jo and Andi said to meet by seven so we’ll have to book it.”

“You think they’d be willing to model for it?”

“ _No.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm debating writing anything even remotely smutty because i'm absolute garbage at it, but let me know if you guys want that.  
> Jo and Andi are gonna be more prominent in the next one i've got coming up. I miss them.


End file.
